


In the Room of Our Lives

by AlternateCode



Series: AkaKuro Week 2018 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2018, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateCode/pseuds/AlternateCode
Summary: Prince Akashi and his knight, Kuroko, hide away in their favorite room as a rebellion storms the castle. It was their room which has seen them grow up together, from beginning to end.





	In the Room of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> AkaKuro Day 3 (April 13) -
> 
> *Target* | Intuition | Yonder 
> 
> Quote: “I’m not leaving you behind.”

_ “Protect the Prince!” _

_ “The assassins have back up, get ready!” _

_ “Shit, where did these bastards come from?!” _

Loud, louder,  _ louder, _ the screaming got, echoing throughout the castle's stone walls as the fighting went on. Shortly thereafter, all the sudden, it was quiet. The crickets outside were no longer chirping like they were just hours before. Instead, the sound of  footsteps running around outside the door was somewhat more chilling than the the sounds of clashing weapons. 

How far away are they? 

How close?

It was only a matter a time; they would soon be found.

Here, in the farthest reaches of the castle, is where they hid. It was a special room. One that meant a stronger meaning to them than the royal crest does to the royal family. It sounds doubtful but it was true. They would know since, after all, Akashi was the prince.

He was the prince of kingdom ruled under a oppressing monarchy led by his controlling father. The two were on bad terms, as Akashi wanted to find a way to break their people free and let them live better lives whilst the king merely sunk into the greed and power his position offered. Naturally, their people hated the royal family, especially the king, as a result. Now, as a repercussions of the royal family's actions, a rebellion was underway. A revolt to end the monarchy.

Their only choice now was to hide, and what place better than their secret room. Well, the location wasn't a secret, but more of  _ what happened inside. _

The place where they first met and the place their relationship changed forever.

They couldn't let anyone find out. It'd bring shame to the family. No one could ever know that the prince and his knight were lovers.

Kuroko suddenly found himself being pressed against the prince's chest, the man holding almost too tightly. He wiggled in his grasp and allowed himself to gain some air, though the grip barely let up.

He shot an irritated glare toward Akashi, his voice reaching the lowest of whispers, “Akashi-sama, I'm supposed to be guarding you. Not the other way around. Please let me do my job.”

What surprised him was the distressed expression on his beloved’s face. Akashi was notorious for keeping his cool. Given the situation, Kuroko could hardly judge him, but the fact that this one expression hasn't changed since the start of the rebellion meant something.

“Forgive me, Tetsuya,” he apologized, letting Kuroko out of his arms but kept a hand intertwined with the other’s. “I just fear that if I let go, then…”

“Don't think like thatー” 

Kuroko ended up cutting himself off when his eyes found their way of a red stain spreading on Akashi's side, just above his waist. It was large and smelled of iron. Akashi was bleeding, and by appearances, it could very well be fatal. All in all, whether they successfully stayed hidden til the end or are found, it's likely that the prince will die.

“Akashi-sama, we must get you help immediately!”

Before Kuroko could get very far, Akashi used their entwined hands to pull him back. His other hand applied pressure to his aching wound; he body shaking to stay up before succumbing to pain, legs collapsing and bringing him to the floor.

Quickly, the knight knelt down to reach eye level with Akashi, worry reflecting in his blue orbs. “Don’t overwork yourself, Akashi-sama.”

“Today, Tetsuya, don’t call me that,” the prince replied, voice weak. “Just for today, call me by name.”

“.....Sei...jūrō…”

A soft yet wistful smile crossed Akashi’s lips. “I love you so much, Tetsuya. You have always supported my decisions to try to fix my family's wrongs.”

Sudden shouting and knocking outside the door added to the tension in the air.

“What are you saying!?”

Voices yelled out directions as objects began ramming the door.

“You are the one that made me want to become a better person. You're the reason I could take anything my father threw at me. I love you.”

“Seijūrō, stop!”

“Hush now, Tetsuya, you'll lead them right toward us.”

“But-!”

“Listen, I'm their target,” Akashi a

said, interrupting the his lover. “Tetsuya, leave while you can.”

“I can’t can’t do that.” There was no way he was going to escape on his own. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let Akashi suffer at the hands of an angry mob...alone. Besides a knight stays loyal to their word. “I love you, Seijūrō.”

“You're a fool, Tetsuya.”

“I know. However, didn't I promise you that I wouldn't leave you behind?”

The prince managed out a shaky laugh, reaching over to kiss his beloved one final time. 

“We’re both fools.”

The door is finally broken open.

* * *

 

Five times now, Kuroko has seen this same boy lounging in this room, reading one of the many books that were scattered around the room, no more space on the overflowing bookshelves. He was there nearly everyday and everyday he was reading a new book.

He had once taken an interest in what the the other was reading and discovered they were far more advanced than what someone around twelve years old would normally be reading. Just who was this boy?

Today as well he went to take a peek, cracking open a rather fancy looking book that the boy had read the other day. However this time, he got caught.

“You there, who are you? You're not allowed in here.”

Turning around, blue eyes met with red ones for the first time. For whatever reason, the boy didn't say thing after that, making Kuroko wonder if he was straight up repulsive to this other kid. He was the son of a simple maid, after all.

To his shock the exact opposite happened.

“Do you like books?”

“Y...yes.” Not that his reading skills were all that great. 

“I'll teach you how to read, if in return, you sneak me into town.”

This aristocrat looking boy knew who he was after all.

And he kept his promise, years later they had successfully snuck out and back when they were sixteen. By this time they learned a great deal aboyt each other, the kingdom, and of course their status. Their friendship would be forcibly broken by the king if he were to ever find out, thus turning the old stashed away library room into their special place.

Every time they met there, Kuroko could see the prince growing as a person. He was cold and isolated himself at the start, but has softened over the years. His eyes would never leave the prince's form whenever they snuck out after the first time. He was entranced by Akashi as he danced with the commoners whilst in disguise. It was a strange but beautiful sight. 

The way he saw Akashi changed after that, which the prince easily tricked him into admitting one night.

That was the start of it all.

It was the night of Akashi’s 18th birthday and they managed to sneak away from the never ending dinner party the king hosted for his son. They went straight for their special room. Finally some they spilled into laughter,  each sharing the funny moments they experienced that night. They only wished that they could have experienced it together. 

Akashi fell quiet after a while. The stories coming to an end, and Kuroko could feel the prince's gaze on him. He nervously tried to turn his attention to the garden just out the window. 

A hand prevented that. 

Akashi’s hand.

It felt warm against his cheek in comparison to the cool air that drifted in from the open window. It also forced him to met his prince’s eyes. 

“Ryouta said something interesting this morning.”

Of course Kise was to blame.

“He said that you're in love with me.”

Kuroko never felt his cheeks warm up so fast, casting his gaze in another direction. “I don't know what you're talking about. Kise-sama was mistaken.”

“He said he heard it from you.”

Curse Kise’s ability to be both a great and horrible confidant. Curse Akashi’s straightforwardness.

Frowning, Kuroko pulled away, nearly slapped the prince's hand back in turn. “So what of it? Yes I love you. My best friend and the prince. Ironic isn't it? Do you hate me now? You have a fiancé anyー”

For the first time, Kuroko found himself speechless as his sentence was cut off by soft lips pressing against his own. Several minutes had to have passed before he really registered what had just occurred.

“Akashi-sama, what are you doing! Someone could have seen that!”

The prince waved away the concern with a laugh. “We’re safe here, besides I just couldn't hold back. I've always been hoping to hear those words from you.”

“What? There's no way! You have a fiancé.”

“Broke it off.”

“Your dadー”

“Doesn't matter.”

“I'm just a servant, Akashi-sama, andー”

“Tetsuya, become my knight. My personal bodyguard.”

“What?”

“Daiki will train you.” The tone he spoke in prevented any room for arguing.

“Aomine-kun knew about this?” 

“He is the one that informed me that you planned on leaving with your parents when they resign in a week. Why didn't you tell me?”

The pained expression in Akashi's eyes right now was exactly why. That and because Kuroko never dreamed that the prince would ever share his feelings. 

“Forgive me, Akashi-sama.”

“You can make it up to me,” he began, bringing the back of the servant’s hand to his lips, “by becoming my knight so you never have to leave my side.”

Pink colored Kuroko’s cheeks.

Akashi leaned his further until they were merely inches apart. “Promise me that you will never leave me behind.”

Nodding, he slipped a hand into those red locks and pulled the prince closer, sealing the deal.,

They would never have predicted that this where they first met, and eventually had their first kiss, would also be where they'd meet their end.


End file.
